The Platt's VS Callum
by leepatto123
Summary: The feud between the Platt's and Callum Logan continues in my Coronation Street Saga.
1. Chapter 1

The Platt's VS Callum

here is a Coronation Street story about the Platt family vs Callum logan. i'm thinking about doing a few chapters on this if it gets good reviews!

i dont own Coronation Street.

chapter 1 Late Night

Number 8 Coronation Street was very quiet not a sound came from outside or inside the house. David and Kylie asleep in each others arms. Max and Lilly asleep in there room and Gail was sound asleep in her room. Sarah and her daughter Bethany room shared a room as there brothers Nick's house has burned down in a tragic fire so he had to move into his grans house while Sarah and Bethany went to stay with David.

Sarah Platt has recently split up from her boyfriend Callum Logan her brothers stepson's father. Callum had hidden a gun in his sons room who thought it was a toy. Sarah had never been so scared in her entire life. she was more scared off the gun then she was when she found out she was pregnant at the age of 13.

Sarah layed awake in bed wondering if she go and check on Max. She had told her family about the gun and that she knew he was dangerous and they needed to keep Max away from his father. Sarah finally got up out of her bed go to the bedroom door and looked back at the bed seeing her daughter Bethany sleeping very peacfully she smiled and left the room.

She got to Max's room and gently creaped into the room. She seen Max awake and tears round his face.

"Are you okay Max" said Sarah

"Sarah can i ask you something" Said Max

"Of course you can sweety" said Sarah

"Was the gun real" he said

"Yeah it was i was terrified Max you could have killed me you know" she said

"My dad is very bad isnt he" Said Max

"Yes Max he is very dangerous when you see him you tell me your mum or David do you understand Max"

"Yes i won't go near him" said Max

With that Sarah smiled at him and left the room. She got back into her bed and put her arm around Bethany. Suddenly Bethany recives a text. Sarah picks up her phone and the text is from Callum.

meet me tomorrow at the dog and gum tomorrow at 10am we need to talk

Sarah felt scared for her daughters saftey. If he could hide a gun in his sons room what could he do the Bethany.

thanks for reading this chapter. let me know if you would like more. Chapter 2 will be much darker.


	2. Chapter 2

The Platt's VS Callum

Here is the second chapter in the Platt's VS Callum story. I said that this chapter will be much darker and future chapters will be quite dark aswell.

Enjoy!

I don't own Coronation Street

chapter 2 a change of plans

Number 8 Coronation street was awakeing. David had begun making breakfeast and his wife Kylie had started waking the children.

"Come on Max time to get up your dad will be here to get you soon" said Kylie

"I dont want to go with him he's mean" said Max

Kylie just smiled and left the room. She went down stairs and seen David feeding Lilly.

"Here is your breakfeast" said David

Kylie had a big smile on her face and not because her husband and made breakfeast.

"Come on what is it" said David

"Its Max he doesn't want to go with Callum" said Kylie

David just gave a big smile and kissed his wife. Gail came down stairs.

"Is that an English breakfeast" she said

"Yeah Gail wake Sarah and Bethany up and could you take Max to school we've got to go to work" said Kylie

"Sure leave me leave me to look after the children just assume i don't have any other plans" said Gail.

And with that David and Kylie left for work.

Sarah came down stairs still thinking about the text that Callum had sent to her last night.

"Morning love David has made breakfest"

"Tell David i said thanks but im not hungry could you wake Bethany"

And before Gail could answer she left for the Rovers.

Gail went upstairs to check on Max and Bethany. When she got to Max's room he was still in bed. All the family knew about the gun in Callum's flat so Gail had decided to take her grandchildren to the park to take his mind of it.

"Max love come on i'm gonna take you all to the park could you get dressed please" said Gail

Max had soon perked up. Gail went to wake Bethany up but she was already awake on her phone and dressed.

"How come your dressed so early" she asked

"I'm going to see a friend in town" said Bethany

"I was gonna take you all out to the park do you have to see her today" said Gail

"Yes gran i do" she snapped

Gail left the room and went back to check on Max who was already dressed ready to go to the park.

In the Rovers Sarah was really worried and couldn't work.

"Are you okay" said Steve

Sarah realised that she couldn't stay in the rovers while her daughter could be serious danger.

"Not really Steve can i take my break now" she said

"Oh come on Sarah were short staffed as it is with my Mum being ill" said Steve

"Sorry Steve i would't ask if it wasn't important" said Sarah

"Fine then we quick" said Steve

"Actually Steve could you take me somewhere" she said

"Oh for crying out load" said Steve

"Michelle will you be okay if i just nip out" he said

Michelle who was talking to her friend Carla Connor looked very puzzeld.

"Be quick steve it gets busy at lunch time" said Michelle

Steve smiled and left with Sarah.

"Your not gonna ask him were he's going" said Carla

"Don't worry said Michelle i trust him" said Michelle

Outside of the Rovers Callum is watching Steve and Sarah from his car.

"Where are you going asked Steve"

"The Dog and Gun" she said

Callum who had heard her got his phone out and messaged Bethany. "Dont meet me in the Dog and Gun im coming to your house"

Bethany got the message and smiled. She started putting on her make up because she thought Callum liked her. Her family had warned her about him but she chose not to listen to them. just then a knock came at the door. Bethany ran to the door and seen Callum standing there. He walked into the living room. He didn't look happy.

"How did your mum know we were meeting at the dog and gun" said Callum

"What i don't know she must have seen the text you sent last night" said Bethany

"Well anyway i need you to drop some things off for me tomorrow ill pick you up make sure you aren't followed okay"

"Okay Callum" she said

Callum just stared at the young girl who he could have if he wanted her and he left the house.

Later on David had come back to the house for his break. He had a smile on his face because Max wouldn't go anywhere with Callum. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He opended the door and seen Callum standing there.

"I've come for Max bring him down for me Davey boy" said Callum

"No he's not here" said David

Callum was livid

"Well then you better had go and get him hadn't you" said Callum

David stud up to Callum

"No i won't we know about the gun so if you touch me ill call the police and ill get Sarah and Max to give a statement about the gun.

"Sarah whats she gonna do i could click my fingers and she will come running back to me" said Callum

"No she won't you cant control this family no more" said David

"Haha i've had your wife and your sister all i need is your niece to complete the set" said Callum

And with that Callum left...

Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. appreciate all your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The Platt's VS Callum

Thanks so much for all the reviews and suggestions. I really appreciate them all. This chapter will be the darkest of the whole saga.

Enjoy!

i dont own Coronation Street.

chapter 3 Keeping an eye on Bethany

Number 8 Coronation Street quiet and dark. Max and Lilly asleep in there rooms. Bethany and Sarah asleep in the bed they shared. Gail asleep in her bed on her own wishing Michael would come back to her. Kylie was also asleep but her husband wasn't.

David Platt was sitting up in bed Callums words ringing in his ear.

"What did he mean" he said to himself

David got up out of bed walked down stairs to find Nick and Carla holding each other asleep on the sofa. David laughed to himself and went out of the door.

The street was quiet not a sound any where. Davud began walking down the street heading towards the bench at the end. He sat down and began thinking.

"The set" he said to himself

And then his mind clicked. He's going to have sex with Bethany thats what he means. David put his hands on his head. David began to cry Bethany is only 15 surely he would't do that he's not that evil but David didn't feel to reassured. Ill have to keep an eye on her im not gonna let that low life get her. David walked back down the street and back into number 8.

The first person up in the morning was Nick followed by Carla.

"What time is it" asked Nick

"10" replied Carla

"Did you have a good night last night" he asked

"Yeah it was ashame it ended with us sleeping on your mum sofa" smiled Carla

"Get ready we need to go before they notice we were here" said Nick

Carla got up and got ready. With that the two left the house heading back to there repaired flat.

The slamming door had awoken Bethany. She looked at her phone hoping she had recived a new text from Callum. Bethany looked at the phone and sighed. She put on her clothes and put on her make up wanting to look extra special for Callum and she headed down stairs.

Gail was the next person to come down stairs. Bethany smiled at her gran.

"Have you made me cuppa" Said Gail

"NO gran i haven't" she snapped

"How come your all dressed up" asked Gail

"I'm going to see uncle Nick get of my back will you" said Bethany

Bethany got up and left the house. At the corner of the street she had spotted Callum's car.

"Where you followed he asked"

"No its only my gran awake anyway" said Bethany.

Callum smiled knowing he was about to have the Platt family set. And they drove away from the street.

Back at number 8 David had woken up and headed down stairs. he spotted his mum sitting at the table.

"Morning love" said Gail

"Hello Gail" he said

"I've made tea if you want some" she said

"Thanks" said David

Sarah had woken up still wondering why Bethany wasn't at the Dog and Gun when she went the following day with Steve Mcdonald. Sarah smiled at David and Gail and sat down at the table.

"Mums made tea" said David as he smiled at his sister.

"Oh brilliant" said Sarah

David and Sarah didn't like there mothers tea and they both knew the other didn't like it aswell.

"Are you having tea or what" said Gail

"I think ill give it a miss but i'm sure David would love some as she gave him a smile.

Gail headed up stairs to get Max and Lilly up.

"I'm going to work i don't want to get a reputation round here for being late do i" said Sarah

"You've got a reputation round here anyway you've been in and out of peoples beds since you was 12" said David

"At least im not a physco like you" said Sarah

They both shared a smile and Sarah left for the rovers. Gail had returned from awaking Max and Lilly.

"That wife of yours is still asleep" said Gail

"Did you see what she was drinking last night she won't be up for a while" said David

Gail laughed.

"Have you seen Bethany" said David

"She's gone to Nicks she seems to spening a lot more time with him since he got with Carla" said Gail

David smiled knowing that she was safe and away from Callum at Nick's flat.

A few streets away from the Dog and Gun Callum pulled over by a block of flats.

"So what do you want me to do" she asked

Callum pulled out an envelope with money in.

"Take this to the 10th floor number 216 he will be expecting you" said Callum

Bethany looked puzzeld put took the money anyway and headed towards the flats. Callum rang his friend Gemma.

"Gemma its me keep an eye on David if he leaves the street i won't to know about it" and he hung up.

Bethany had returned from the flats looking very worried.

"You didn't say anything about drugs said Bethany

"Its just buissness" said Callum who started the car and they drove off.

In the Rovers Sarah had perked up since she thought Bethany might have seen sense after not showing up at the Dog and Gun to meet Callum.

"Sarah is looking happier" said Michelle

"Yeah she does" said Steve

Michelle smiled at Sarah who was pleased to see her barmaid happy.

"You have look happy today" said Michelle

"Yeah i had a head ache yesterday" said Sarah

"How come you needed Steve yesterday" Michelle asked

"Oh i needed a lift to the doctors for my head" said Sarah who looked over at steve who realised that Sarah wanted there trip to the Dog and Gun to be a secret.

"Yeah well make sure it doesnt happen again" said Michelle who walked into the back room.

At Callums flat Bethany and Callum were watching the TV. Bethany looked up at him

"Callum do you like me" asked Bethany

Callum looked at Bethany

"Of course i do" he replied

"More than my mum" said Bethany

"I didn't really like your mum" he said

"What you used her" she said

"I knew if i got her i would get you" he said

He put his hands on Bethany's face and the two began to kiss. Bethany took of Callum's shirt and threw it to the floor. he got up off the sofa got Callum bye the hand and headed for the bedroom.

Callum smiled to himself as he knew that his plan had worked...

Thanks for reading chapter 3. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Platts's VS Callum

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my saga so far i really appreciate it.

I dont own Coronation Street.

Enjoy!

chapter 4 Callum's secret

A few hours later...

15 year old Bethany Platt has returned home from Callum's flat (And his bed) Callum had told Bethany to keep there little meeting a secret and to not tell anyone. She walked into the living room when she spotted her uncle feeding Lilly.

"Did you have a good day at Nick's" said David

"No he had me working at the Bistro cleaning tables" said Bethany

"Getting out of the house will do you good" said Gail coming down the stairs.

"Whatever" said Bethany as she went upstairs

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes" said Kylie coming in from the garden.

"Thanks love how is your head" said David

"It still hurts" said Kylie

"Yeah well it will do after all the drinks you had last night" said Gail

"Don't remind me" said Kylie

Sarah returned from her shift at the rovers. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Please your self why don't you" said David

"Thanks i will" said Sarah sarcastically

Bethany came back from upstairs looked much happy then she did in the morning. She sat down next to her mum and smiled at her.

"You have perked up" said Sarah

"Well not much to be sad about really is there"

Sarah smiled at her daughter and the family settled down for tea.

After tea Nick had arrived

"Hello everyone" said Nick

. When Bethany had seen him walk in she went straight up stairs.

"Was it something i said" said Nick

"No shes always like that" said Sarah

Upstairs Bethany was texting Callum.

"I had a really good time today Callum maybe we could do it again sometime" she said and smiled to herself.

Downstairs the family had settled down to a movie while Nick and David were drinking beer and playing cards.

"No bear left" said Nick

"Ill go to Dev's and get some" said David

Nick nodded.

"Ill be back in a bit i'm just going to get some beer" he said to the family but got no answer. He opended the door and walked out.

On his way to Dev's he spooted Callum on the other side of the street waiting for him.

"Alright Davey-Boy" said Callum

"Don't talk to me" said David

"Well that's not very nice is it" said Callum smiling

"Look no one wants you round here. Max doesn't like you so just go and leave us alone" said David

"Shame your Bethany wasn't saying that before" said Callum

"What are you on about now" said David

"Ask Bethany she's been a busy girl lately dealing drugs in my bed" said Callum who realised he had told David

"You what" said David

David went to punch Callum but missed. Callum dragged David to the ally by the corner shop and put him against the wall.

"I told you David. I told you i would have them all. I've had your wife your sister and your niece all in my bed" said Callum

"Your lying" said David whos eyes were filling with tears realising that he had failed in protecting his niece against Callum.

"Ask her shes quite good its true what they say like mother like daughter" said Callum

Callum threw David back onto the street and Callum disappeard into the darkness.

After coming to terms with the terrible truth he walked back into the house and signaled to Nick to go into the garden with him.

"Wheres the beer" said Nick confused

"Never mind about the beer. Was Bethany with you today in the bistro" said David

"No i haven't seen her since tonight" said Nick

So he was telling the truth David said to himself

"Ill kill him" David said out load

"Will you tell me whats happend" said Nick

"Its Callum but he had sex with Bethany" said David whos eyes were filling with tears as he told his brother

"Is this some kind of sick joke" said Nick

"I wish it was" said David

Just then Sarah came out from the house.

"Come on you to your missing the movie" said Sarah

She noticed that her brothers didn't seem to amused.

"Whats wrong" she said

"I dont know how to tell you this but you need to hear it" said Nick

"Its Callum he slept with Bethany"

"WHAT" Sarah screamed attacking David

"You said you would look out for her. You said you would make sure she was safe" said Sarah

"Get off him" said Nick pulling Sarah from David

"He had us all fooled" said Nick

Sarah tears in her eyes looked up at her brothers and said Kill him...

Nick and David looked at each other shocked but both knew what they needed to do.

"I don't care how you do it but make that bastard pay" said Sarah

Sarah wiping her tears walked back into the house leaving her brothers to go after Callum.

"Come on he hangs in the Dog and Gun" said David

"Your not serious" said Nick

"Nick he used are sister and our niece we have to end it"

Nick nodded

The two brothers walked back into the house and headed for the front door.

"We'll be back soon" said David not making an excuse as to wear he was going he just looked at Sarah who gave him a faint smile.

The brothers got into Nicks car and drove off.

Carla arrived at the Platt house searching for Nick.

"Have you seen Nick" said Carla

"You just missed him" said Gail

"Do you mind if i wait for him" said Carla

"Not all make your self at home why don't you" said Kylie

Carla smiled at them all.

The brothers pulled up outside the Dog and Gun and walked in. They spooted Callum having a drink with his friend Gemma.

"Oi i want a word with you" said Nick

Callum looked up at the brothers.

"Its alright Gemma you can go this is between me and them" said Callum

Gemma got up and walked out of the pub leaving Callum with the brothers Alone

Nick got Callum by the shirt and dragged him out of the pub.

"What are you doing" said Callum

Nick punched him in the stomach.

"It was one thing getting into bed with are sister but to sleep with Bethany aswell thats just sick" said Nick

"I gave her what she wanted she was gagging for it"

David punched Callum in the stomach who fell to the floor.

"Now Sarah wants us to kill you but were going to give you the option for you to walk away and get on a plane i really hope you take that option for your sake" said David

"Okay ill go" said Callum

"Get in" said Nick

Back at the Platt's Carla had grown tied of waiting for Nick

"I think i will go and wait for Nick at the flat" said Carla

"Please your self" said Gail

With that Carla waved goodbye to the children and she headed for the flat.

At the airport Nick and David got Callum out of the car handed him an envelope with money in.

"If i see you again we wont't be so forgiving" said Nick

Callum took the money smiled and walked into the airport.

"Do you think that will be the end of it" asked David

"Yeah he won't be stupid enough to come back" said Nick and the two brothers got into the car and drove off

At the Platt house everyone was asleep exept for Sarah who waiting at the kitchen table for her brothers. Nick pulled up outside the house and they got out off the car and walked in.

Sarah stud up and walked slowly towards her brothers.

"Is it done" she asked

"Yes he's dead" Nick replied

"Oh thank God. Bethany must not know that we know she slept with Callum i want to forget it now" said Sarah as she went over and hugged her brothers.

"The thought of him and Bethany just makes me sick" she said

"Promise me he's dead" said Sarah

"He is he's dead" said David as they hugged there sister the two brothers shared a look of secrecy.

Outside of the Platt house lurking in the darkness was Callum ready for revenge against the Platts...

Thanks so much for reading. Please review i'd love to know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

the Platt's VS Callum

thanks to everyone who has read this story. I appreciate all your reviews. This will probably be the final chapter in the story so i really hope you enjoy it.

i don't own Coronation Street

Chapter 5 Callum's Revenge

A few months later. The Platt's had returned to there normal lives. David and Kylie are happly working at the salon with David's gran Audrey. Gail was working with her son and the Bistro and Sarah and Bethany were living at number 8 with David, Kylie and Gail.

David and Kylie were sound asleep when David was awoken by the sound of Max and Bethany having an argument.

"Give me my phone Max" said Bethany

"Not until you give me the remote" said Max

David came down the stairs.

"What's going on" he said

"That little brat won't give me my phone" said Bethany

"Don't call him that" said David

"She won't let me watch TV before school" said Max

"Its bad for you Max" said Bethany

"David always lets me" said Max

David got the phone from Max and gave it to Bethany.

"You two better go to school. Do you mind taking him Bethany" said David

"Fine but im not talking to him" she said

And with that the two of them left for school.

David put the kettle on and sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kylie to come down. He spotted Sarah coming down the stairs.

"I thought you were Kylie. Do you want some tea" said David

"Sure. What was all that shouting" said Sarah

"Nothing just Max and Bethany fighting again" said David

David gave Sarah the tea and went upstairs to get ready for work. When he came back down he spotted Sarah looking very worried.

"What if he comes back" said Sarah

"Look me and Nick made sure he never comes back" said David

"How did you kill him" she asked

David began to panic

"Well I and Nick got but him in the boot of his car and we pushed it into the canal" he said sounding worried

"What makes you so sure they won't find the body." Said Sarah

"They wont. Stop worrying they will never find him. Go to work and forget about him" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

With that Sarah left for the Rovers. As she headed to the pub Callum was watching from the corner shop at the other end of the street. He got into his car and drove off.

Back at number 8 Kylie came down the stairs.

"It's about time you got up" said David

"I knew you would get the kids up" said Kylie

"They were already up. Max and Bethany were fighting again" said David

"Why were they fighting" she asked

"Something about Bethany's phone" said David

David gave Kylie a cup of tea and the two of them sat down.

"I think Gail has already left for the bistro" said Kylie

"I was wondering were she got too" said David

The two of them sat quietly.

"David go and get your jacket from outside. We need to go to work Audrey will be wondering were we are" said Kylie

David got up and went into the back garden to get his jacket. When he came back in he forgot to lock the back door.

"Come on then lets go" said David

The two of them left the house unaware that the back door had been left unlocked.

As the couple headed to the salon David remembered something.

"I've left my phone in the house" he said to his wife

"Always trying to get off work you are David. Go on go and get it" said Kylie

David kissed his wife and walked back to the house. He waited by the front door until Kylie walked into the salon. When she did David headed towards the Bistro.

At the Bistro Nick was giving orders out to Gail and she wasn't happy.

"Come on mum that floor is nowhere near clean" Said Nick

"Nick I've done that floor three times" said Gail

Just then David walked in

"Didn't think you liked cleaning floors Gail" said David

"You know I've done this floor three times and he's still not happy" said Gail

Nick and David smiled

"Nick can i have a word in the office" said David

"Sure. Make sure you finish that floor" he said to Gail

The two brothers walked into the office.

"What is it" Nick asked

"It's Sarah. She keeps going on about Callum" said David

"Why what's she said" said Nick

"She keeps asking me how we killed Callum" said David

"What did you tell her" said Nick

"I just said we put him in his car and we pushed it into the canal" said David

"Well stick to the story. As far as she's concerned he's dead said Nick

"But what if he comes back she'll know we lied to her" said David

"Look he won't come back. We warned him he's not coming back just forget about him and get on with your life" said Nick

David nodded and left the office. He left the Bistro and headed towards the salon. Unaware that Callum was watching him. He waited until David went into the salon and then headed towards number 8. He tried to open the front door but it was locked. So he quietly headed towards the back garden trying not to be seen. When he got to the back garden he was surprised to see that the back door had been left unlocked so he walked inside and went up stairs.

At the Rovers Sarah was enjoying her shift.

"Sarah looks happy" Liz said to Michelle

"I know. I think Callum is of the scene" said Michelle

"Don't care who's on the scene as long as she's doing her job" interrupted Steve

"All you care about is money Steve" Said Michelle

Steve smiled and went into the back.

"You look happy" said Michelle

"I feel it" said Sarah

"So is Callum of the scene then or what" asked Michelle

"No I don't think we will be seeing him again" said Sarah

Michelle smiled and went into the back room.

At the bus stop Bethany go off a bus and walked down Coronation Street. As she passed the salon Kylie came out.

"Why aren't you at school" asked Kylie

"I felt sick so i came home" said Bethany

"Didn't feel sick this morning though when you were fighting with Max" said Kylie

"He took my phone so i took the control" said Bethany

"Yeah well make sure it doesn't happen again" said Kylie

"I'm gonna go home and get some rest" said Bethany

"Okay. Ill come and check on you in a bit" said Kylie

"I don't need checking up on" said Bethany as she walked away.

Bethany entered number 8 and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She heard the stairs creak.

"Is that you mum" she shouted but there was no reply

Bethany turned around and spotted Callum in the living room.

"What's the matter Bethany you look shocked" said Callum

"What are you doing hear. Mum told me that you were dead" said Bethany

"No. Your uncles couldn't finish the job. So I'm going to make them pay for there mistake" said Callum

Bethany ran towards the back door but Callum grabbed her and through her to the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" she screamed

"I'm going to make this entire family pay" he said

He picked up Bethany and threw her onto the couch.

Callum heard someone put there key in the door. He grabbed Bethany putting his hand on her mouth and they to the top of the stairs. Gail walked in looking for something.

"Ahh there it is" she said to herself holding her phone she walked out of the living room and left the house as Callum and a terrified Bethany looked on.

At the salon David and Kylie were talking in the back room while Audrey was with a client

"She said she was ill" said Kylie to David

"They all say that. I can't believe you fell for it" said David

"She looked ill David i don't think she was lying" said Kylie

"Ill go and check on her. I bet she will be on her phone when I get home" said David

David headed towards the salon door.

"Where do you think you are going" said Audrey

"I'm going to check on Bethany. She came home ill apparently" explained David

"Well don't be long David you've got a client in half an hour" said Audrey

David smiled and left the salon. He walked down Coronation Street and headed towards number 8. He put his key in the lock and walked inside.

As he entered the living room he was shocked to see Callum holding Bethany by the throat.

"Come any closer David and she dies" said Callum

"What are you doing" said David

"You and your brother didn't have the guts to finish me off. Well I've got the guts to finish of your niece and your slut of a sister" said Callum

"Just let her go" said David

"Say bye bye Bethany" said Callum

"Come on Callum not man enough fight me so your picking on woman are we" said David

"You what" said Callum as he threw Bethany to the side.

Callum got David by the throat and but him up against the wall.

"Your wife wasn't saying I wasn't man enough for her. Come to think of it neither did your sister or niece" said Callum

David eyes began to water as Callum applied more pressure to his throat.

Bethany got up picked up a statue from the table and wacked him over the head with it and he fell to the floor.

David began to breathe heavily.

"Are you okay" asked Bethany

"Is he dead" said David

Bethany put her hands on his neck and couldn't feel a pulse. She began to cry

"He's dead isn't he" said David

Bethany nodded

"What are we going to do" asked Bethany

"Look everyone thinks he's dead so ill go and find his car and we will take him for a little swim. You wait her make sure no one comes in" said David

David left the house to find Callum's car

At the Rovers Sarah was about to finish her shift.

"Michelle can I go now" asked Sarah

"You've got to be joking you've still got 10 more minutes" said Steve

"Oh let her go" said Michelle

"No she can wait 10 more minutes like any normal person would" said Steve as he walked off.

"Sorry about him" said Michelle

"Its okay I can wait" said Sarah

Michelle walked into the back room.

At the canal David and Bethany pushed the car into the water and the two of them walked off.

"Do you think its over uncle David" said Bethany

"Yes Bethany its over" said David

"I didn't mean to sleep with him you know" said Bethany

"I know you didn't Bethany. But you take after your mother. Big gob and no knickers" said David

"Cheeky" said Bethany

As the two of them walked with there hands around each other into the bright Manchester sun...

Thanks so much for reading the final chapter. I really hoped you liked it. I appreciate all your reviews and suggestions. I've had fun making this story and I'm sad to say its finished


End file.
